No hay eternidad como la mia
by Dimm
Summary: Bella elige jacob. Y 17 años despues no esta segura de que sea la desicion correcta. Mientras tanto. su hija se enamora del nuevo estudiante de la escuela. Un misterioso joven llamado Edward Cullen...despues de todo se podra cambiar el destino?
1. Introduccion

**nota: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

INICIO

Ese día no desperté sola. Ni el anterior ni ninguno desde hace 16 años. Mi pequeña Emily seguía dormida en el cuarto de al lado y podía escuchar la fuerte respiración de mi esposo atrás de mi. Me pare de la cama y Salí de la casa para sentarme un rato en las escaleras de la entrada. Hoy era la cuarta vez que soñaba con el. Mi ángel de pelos dorados y ojos nostálgicos y tristes pero hermosos. Los mas hermosos que había visto para ser sincera.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?- Nunca lo sabría. Habia veces en las que despertaba mirando a Jake con fingido amor. Un amor que no me podía salir para nadie mas que para Edward y había otros días en los que tomada de la mano de Jacob disfrutando con nuestra hija. Sentia que las cosas iban como que tenían que ir.

Pero ese día. Incluso me pregunte como estaría Edward, ¿Seguiría solo? , con un remordimiento espere que sí. Y Trate de acordarme como era. a menudo lo enterraba en mi memoria para no sentir como a mi corazón le faltaba algo esencial. Pero no pude, no pude recordar sus ojos a la perfeccion y el único recuerdo que tendría por siempre no venía de el.

Me toque la cicatriz que James me había hecho 18 años atrás. Seguía fría. Era lo único que tenia de vampiro. Y cuando trate de acordarme de mi canción de cuna. No pude. Y me arrepentí con tanto dolor de haber tirado el disco de Edward asi como sus fotos.

- te extraño Edward- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos. Y en eso escuche el crujido suave de las hojas. Levante lo mas rápido que pude la cabeza. Yo conocía ese sonido. Y me pare corriendo de las escaleras para adentrarme al bosque.

Mire y mire por todas partes pero no encontré nada mire por todos lados

-¿Edward?- pregunte en voz baja. Pero nadie me contesto. Volví y volví a preguntar. Me sentí una loca y me tire entre las hojas. Soñando despierta que era el el que estaba en medio del bosque.

En eso escuche unos crujidos de hojas y mi corazón volvió a palpitar fuerte. El sonido era cada vez mas cerca y mas cerca.

-¿Bella?¿Que haces aquí amor?-

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Pero fingi alegría de verlo. Le tome la mano que me ofrecia y deje que me plantara un beso como siempre lo hacia

-Tuve un sueño es todo-

-¿Una pesadilla?-

Suspire

-Para nada-

Y regrese a la casa con mi familia. Con una hija durmiendo y un esposo atendiéndome. Pero no pude evitar voltear con nostalgia a ver el bosque.

Yo era una especie de Wendy. Alguien que ahora había tomado su decisión de crecer y tenia que dejar a Peter pan atrás.

"EDWARD"

-Desde la sombra del árbol más lejano vi como se iba. La edad no le había quitado para nada la belleza y sus ojos eran aun mas hermosos que antes. Mas nobles… mas tristes.

Me nombro. ¿Tenia que aparecer en su vida de nuevo? ¿Quería que regresara a ella o simplemente nunca me había ido de su corazón?

Regrese a la casa. Y en cuanto llegue baje a la sala principal y sin pensarlo dos veces. Destape mi viejo piano. Ese que llevaba 17 años sin ser tocado. Y en cuanto oprimí la primera tecla. Disfrutando el nítido sonido que hacía. Alice llego a mi lado y toco mi hombro.

-¿Ahora es oficial?-

-Tú deberías saberlo Alice, tu eres la que ve el futuro-

Me sonrió.

-mejor no te preocupes por el futuro. Tu solo toca. Toca sin descanso, aprovecha que bella volvió a tu corazón.-

Y mientras tocaba su canción de cuna. Con todo el sentimiento que podía. Le susurre a Alice

-Nunca se ha ido-

**Hola a todos! he decidido hacer un nuevo fic. Creo que querran un poco de explicacion. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta idea. ¿ que hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera preferido a Jacob en vez de a Edward?. y mucho mejor aun. Que pasaria si Edward regresara a la vida de bella cuando esta ya tuviera hasta hijos. ¿Dejaria todo por el? .**

**Nunca he sido fanatica de Jacob pero esta historia se menhizo muy buena solo quen o sabia como empezarla pero bueno aqui les dejo una pequeña introduccion. Espero que les guste y por favor dejenme reviews con sus descripciones. Tambien si quiren leer algo mas de mi propia cosecha chequen mi fic crepusculo a la Mexicana. Es muy divertido pero a la vez romantico y mmisterioso jeje bueno ya no me quiero hacer mas publicidad. Disfruten el fic !! **

**byee!**


	2. Los preparativos

El pastel que le había preparado a Emily ya estaba casi listo. La casa estaba adornada y Jake ya venia en camino con la comida.

Emily era mi hija. Mi pequeña de 16 años, bueno, desde hoy 17.

Mi vida era tan distinta. Incluso yo había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era la torpe Bella de 18 años que se sonrojaba por todo y que tropezaba con cualquier cosa. Ahora tenía 35 años . Pero por alguna extraña razón. La gente me veía como de 20. Ya no era tan torpe como antes y la vida ya no me hacia sonrojar casi por nada.

Jacob y yo llevábamos mas de 18 años juntos. Y el día en que me pidió matrimonio. – cinco meses después de que alejara a Edward de mi vida.- No tuve ni por que pensarlo. Al fin de cuentas, el era mi otra mitad. La persona con la que se supone tendría que estar por siempre.

En cuanto a Edward… Llevaba 18 años, dos semanas y 15 dias sin saber de el. Edward, mi Edward. Mi ángel. Muchas veces despertaba en las mañanas con la sensación de que Edward era el que dormía junto a mi. Pero en cuanto volteaba. Solo veía una espalda rojiza, un cabello negro y alborotado. Amaba a Jacob. Pero nunca fui capaz de sentir las mismas ganas de vivir que sentí con Edward. Pero ahora Edward era para mi solo un recuerdo, muy distante y borroso, como cuando vez algo atravez de un vidrio sucio. Y si no hubiera sido por todos los recuerdos que Edward me dejo antes de irse habría pensado que el solo había sido un sueño.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tratando de despejar mi pensamiento y olvidarme de el. Así que mejor me puse a terminar los preparativos de la fiesta de mi hija.

Emily era tan parecida y al mismo tan diferente a mi.

Su piel era pálida, igual a la mía. Pero su pelo era negro y grueso como el de su padre. Era tan bonita, tan tímida pero tan carismática. Todos los chicos de la escuela querían salir con ella. Pero ella era mu tímida como para aceptarlo.

"Además ninguno de ellos me interesa mama" Me decía siempre que hablábamos del tema. Ella era una romántica soñadora. Y siempre miraba a cualquier dirección en busca del eterno amor. Algo que yo nunca hubiera hecho ni en sueños.

Pero odiaba leer y todas las materias que tuvieran que ver con gramática o cosas por el estilo.

El timbre sonó. Y deje el pastel en la mesa de la cocina para terminar de decorarlo después. Y mientras iba para la puerta principal. Mi imagen paso por el espejo del corredor. Y por alguna extraña razón. Me le quede mirando con mucho interés.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho en todos estos años. – Pensé mientras me acercaba cada vez mas al espejo.- Ni siquiera tenia arrugas, ni canas, ni bolsas en los ojos. Mi piel seguía siendo pálida y bonita y mis ojos castaños. Pero había un no se que en mi mirada, en toda mi cara que me diferenciaba de la joven bella.

El timbre volvió a sonar y me acorde que me estaban esperando. Corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola papa! – Le dije abrazándolo. Charlie me miro y sonriente me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? Sue quiso hacer otro pastel. Dijo que con el hambre de Jacob y los demás apenas alcanzaría. ¿Esta bien?-

Sonreí. Sue era la pareja de Charlie. Me alegraba verlo tan contento. Y a pesar de que ni el ni Sue eran unos jóvenes. Se amaban como tales.

-Esta perfecta papa. ¿Y donde esta Sue?-

-Esta sacando los regalos de Emily-

Mientras terminaba los preparativos. Sue y Charlie platicaban de todo. De sus tranquilas vidas. De lo lo rápido que había crecido Emily. Yo apenas podía creerlo.

-¿Dónde esta Jake por cierto?¿No debería de estar ya aquí?-

-Tiene problemas con la comida – le dije poniéndole el merengue al pastel que acababa de cocinar. – Ahora Emily agarro la afición de la comida china y tiene que pedir muchos pedidos considerando que todos van a venir-

Charlie se rio ante la ocurrencia de Emily.

-¡Vaya, así que ahora tiene una nueva afición de comida! Quien diría que se parecería tanto a Reneé!-

-En algo tenia que parecerse a ella.-

Mi mama… Tenia meses sin verla. Pero Tenía miedo de que no pudiera llegar para el cumpleaños de su nieta. Ahora Phil se dedicaba a dar conferencias acerca del beisbol Y aunque ya no estaba en la cancha. Seguía viajando por el mundo para…

-¿Emily?¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunte sorprendida en cuanto la vi entrar, con la cara roja, y sonriendo a mas no poder.

- Hola abuelo, Hola sue- Dijo rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlos.

-¿Feliz cumpleaños Querida!. Llegaste antes de tiempo.-Dijo Charlie levantándose de la mesa para abrazarla mejor-

-Gracias abuelo… ¿Mama?-

-Dime Cariño-

Me miro entusiasmada y después me dijo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

Por la cara que tenía parecía ser algo bueno. Pero a pesar de eso. Sentí miedo. No tome la lluvia que caía como torrente como un mal presagio. Pero si los sueños que tuve la noche anterior. Sobre todo por que en todos. Aparecía un hermoso hombre, de piel pálida y cabellos dorados. Y una canción que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Una nana. Una nana para mí.

-Si querida, vamos-

Le dije Ocultando el miedo.


	3. extraño

Emily se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Agarrándose y estrujándose el pelo en una mañana que había sacado de mí.

Por cada paso que daba se ponía más nerviosa y de paso a mi también. Pero no la presione. En su mirada no había nada más que nerviosismo y alegría. Entonces eso significaba que no podía ser nada malo. ¿Entonces por que estaba tan espantada?-

Emily se volteo por fin. Y abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez. Por fin se decidió.

-Siempre te he contado todo- me dijo nerviosa. Y se quedo callada.

-¿pero?- Trate de ayudarla un poco.

-solo hay una cosa que no te he contado mamá. No es nada fuera de este mundo.-

-entonces suéltalo- La anime tomándola de la mano.

Me sonrió. Y Todo el nerviosismo que sentía se desvaneció con esa sonrisa.

-Conocí a alguien mamá. No es alguien cualquiera. Es alguien especial. ¿Te acuerdas que siempre decía que ninguna persona me llamaba la atención? Con el es distinto.y es tan diferente de los otros chicos (muy diferente a decir verdad)- dijo, sonriente. Pero diciendo lo ultimo con un tono misterioso. Pero me despreocupe. Mi hija estaba enamorada por primera vez y era lo que importaba. La abracé muy fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Emily, me alegro tanto por ti-

-Pero ahí otra cosa- me dijo con tono de culpa.

-¿Dime?-

-Se que es una cena familiar y todo. Pero estaba tan emocionado por mi cumpleaños que no pude evitar invitarlo ¿esta mal? Se que debí de avisar antes pero no tuve tiempo y por eso vine corriendo hasta acá-

Le sonreí, sorprendida de la inocencia de mi hija. Muchas de sus amigas, como las de mi época ni siquiera pedían permiso para tener bebes. Y ella se sentía culpable de invitarlo en su cumpleaños. –

-Es tu cumpleaños, y tus deseos son ordenes para nosotros este día…¿Y como se llama el afortunado?- Le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Se llama E…- empezó a decir Emily. Pero el alboroto que hizo Jacob al llegar interrumpió nuestra plática.

-Bella! Amor! Necesito ayuda con la comida. Creo que pedí el restaurante entero para llevar.-

La mire disculpándome. Y Salí rápido de la habitación. Baje con Emily atrás de mi. Y en cuanto Jake la vio se acerco a ella.

-¿Pero que haces aquí Cariño? Se suponía que tenías que llegar tarde para fingir no saber nada de tu fiesta. – Le dijo plantándole un beso y abrazándola

-Hola papá. Perdón por arruinar la sorpresa, pero tenía que hablar con mamá-

-¿Así? ¿Y de que si se puede saber?- Dijo Jacob sonriendo y acercándose a mi para plantarme un beso. Le sonreí de vuelta y deje mi brazo en su hombro.

-Creo que Emily es la que tiene que decir las noticias- le dije guiñándole un ojo a mi hija.

-¿Noticias?- preguntó Charlie curioso.

-¿De que se trata?-

-mamá- me suplico Emily apenada. Las mejillas se le estaban llenando de un color rojizo que solo pudo haber heredado de mi. Así que la ayude un poco

-Emily invitó a alguien… _un muchacho- _dije sonriendo y enfatizando la palabra.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Jacob acercándose a Emily con gesto sobre protector. - ¿y quien es el muchacho en cuestión?-

- Se llama…- Volvió a decir Emily sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Emily! – Gritaron al unísono dos grandulones de pelo largo y piel rojiza igual a la de Jake -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Quil, Gracias Embry - dijo y corrió a abrazarlos.

-¿A que hora comemos?- Pregunto Embry frotándose el estomago.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?- Se burlo Leah. Quitando de un empujón a los dos grandulones y abrazando a Emily. Si bien Leah no sentía el menos agrado por mi. No era el mismo caso con mi hija. Era como su pequeña hermana.

Y ahí estábamos todos. Felices, disfrutando. Viviendo. Y todo estaba listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emily. Cuando de repente Sue Gritó

-¡Momento! Emily aun no nos ha dicho quien es el chico al que invito a su cumpleaños- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿tienes novio Emily? ¿ y por que nunca me lo contaste?- Pregunto indignada Leah mientras Quil y embry se burlaban a todo pulmón de ella. Pero Jacob termino callándolos de un puñetazo.

Emily ofendida les grito – Tienen suerte de que Sam y Emily no estén aquí-

-Ya Emily, acabemos con el misterio. ¿Quién es el chico?- Pregunto Charlie cansado ante tanto alboroto. Me acerque para empezar a servir los refrescos.

-Es lo que quiero decirles pero no me dejan. Incluso ya esta afuera esperando a entrar-

-¿pero quien es? – Pregunto Leah impaciente.

Y entre gritos y burlas y escándalo. Emily logro hacer notar su voz al decir.

-¡¡Su nombre es Edward Cullen!!-

El único sonido que retumbo en el lugar fue el del vaso que se había caído de mis manos. Quebrándose en mil pedazos. Por que de ahí en fuera. Nadie hablo.

-¿Qué?- dije apenas respirando. ¿Estaba alucinando? "Por favor que este alucinando" grite desesperada en mi interior-

-¿Cullen?- Pregunto Jacob. Con la vista en el suelo.

-Si, Cullen. ¿Qué pasa, por que se quedaron callados?- pregunto Emily preocupada. Pero Jacob no le hizo caso.

-¿ y esta afuera en este momento?- Pregunto sin dejar de clavar la vista al suelo pero apretando cada vez mas los puños-

Nadie decía nada. Todo mundo miraba a Jacob. Menos mi padre. Que tenia fija la vista en mí. No se que fue lo que vió que se paro de la mesa dejando sola a Sue y se acercó a mi.

Cullen!...Edward. No no podía ser el. Tenia que ser un error. Edward no seria capaz de eso. El debía de conocer a Emily, el debía de saber que era mi hija. No seria capaz de enamorarla… o de enamorarse de ella.

Y con el ultimo pensamiento, se vino abajo mi corazón. Hasta que escuche la respuesta de Emily.

-Si, esta esperando en la puerta de atrás-

Esa respuesta basto para que Jacob maldiciendo en voz alta saliera hecho una furia de la sala hacia la puerta trasera.

-¡Jacob!- Grite espantada y corrí atrás de el.

"por favor que no sea el por favor que no sea el por favor que no sea el" imploro mi mente mientras trataba de calmar a Jake. Pero mis intentos no funcionaron. Y abrió la puerta con tanta furia.

Y ahí estaba. De espaldas a nosotros. Mirando alrededor del bosque, como si no lo conociera.

-¿Qué DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- le grito Jacob. Quería correr, pero mis pies no se movieron. No podía pasar de la puerta. Las piernas me temblaban y me apoye del marco para no caerme.

-¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME?- Le grito Jacob al ver que Edward no volteaba. – ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?-

Ese ultimo grito lo hizo voltear por fin.

Pero cuando lo hizo. Jacob s quedo paralizado y yo me quede sin aliento.

Ese no era Edward. Al menos no mi Edward.

Pero si era un Cullen. La piel, pálida, los ojos dorados, la belleza.

Pero el Edward que estaba enfrente de nuestra puerta. No era mi Edward de pelo dorado, si no de cabellos oscuros de nariz pequeña y de complexión muy delgada. Pero hermoso a más no poder. Con un cuerpo frágil pero no por eso menos varonil.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte en un susurro.

Un susurro que hizo que fijara sus ojos color miel en mi…

-

-**Hola gente! muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aunque solo sean tres. Roma no se creo en un día o si? XD espero que les este gustando la historia. Quiero aclarar : que yo no soy para nada fan de Jacob/ Bella al contrario. Jacob me cae pesimo. Es un arruinaamores jajja XD pero quize abrirme un poco respecto a ellos dos. Ademas me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendo este fic. Creanme pienso hacerlo lleno de sorpresas y si. Tiene un final feliz. No uno muy comun pero feliz al fin y al cabo. **

**Sorprendidos con Edward Cullen? espero que si. Por que esa idea ha estado rondando por mi mente por mas de tres meses. Pero no se preocupen. Nuestro Edward adorado esta a punto de entrar en escena. **

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y hey! si tienen tiempo y quieren entretenerse un poco. Checen mi otro fic. Crepusculo a la mexicana. Que ahorita es el fic que mas me absorve. (Creo que si sigo escribiendo como loca en la computadora me saldra un tumor en el cerebro) XD pero todo sea por que la imaginacion se libere! **

**jajaj Saludos y sigan leyendo este fi por favoor! no se van a arrepentir! **

**BYE! =)**


	4. la conversacion

Pude escuchar los pasos de Emily rápidos y preocupados hacia donde estábamos.

Fue ahí cuando pude reaccionar y correr al lado de Jacob.

-No hagas algo estúpido Jacob.- le dije tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia mi. –No le arruines la fiesta a Emily-

-Pero es un Cullen- Dijo apretando los dientes y mirándolo con odio.

-Cullen o no nuestra hija esta saliendo con el. Y no vas a echar a perder su cumpleaños Jake. Ella no sabe nada.-

Y después me dirigí al muchacho que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Mirandonos atentamente sin decir una sola palabra.

-Perdona a mi marido- Dije tratando de no reflejar mis emociones. – Pero confundió tu nombre con alguien del pasado a quien no estima mucho- Termine de decir con tristeza en la voz. – Me llamo Bella, soy la mamá de Emily-

El vampiro por fin hablo. Con una voz educada que no había escuchado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Es un placer señora Black, Señor- dijo saludando a Jake. Pero el no respondió.

-¿mama?- pregunto Emily cuando por fin llego con nosotros. Sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Perdona a tu papa, lo que pasa es que confundió a …Edward- dije tratando de decir su nombre lo mas tranquila posible. – Con otra persona. Pero ya todo esta aclarado.

-Bueno, en ese caso- Dijo acercándose a él. Se miraron por unos instantes. Ella sin poder admirar su belleza. Y el. Con una dulzura que reconocía tan bien. – El es Edward, mi novio-

Sin darme cuenta, tenía la mano en el corazón. Como si se fuera acaer por segunda vez. Y Jacob lo notó. Pero cuando quise soltar la mano ya había sido muy tarde. Se metió en la casa. Y lo seguí. Pero antes de alejarme le dije a Emily que lo invitara a pasar.

Jacob me hizo seguirlo hasta una habitación lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos escuchara. Aunque sabíamos perfectamente que el muchacho podría escucharnos aunque estuviéramos en el bosque . y cuando cerré la puerta Jake se volvió enojado hacia mí.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? ES UN CULLEN!-

-y nuestra hija esta enamorada de el, se comprensible.-

-¿Desearías ser Emily verdad?. Darías lo que fuera por ser ella.-

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota-

-No lo niegues Bella- Me dijo bajando la vista – vi tu cara tratando de ocultar que te dolía-

Jacob me conocía tan bien. ¿Pero que podía decirle? ¿Qué era cierto y mas todo lo que acababa de decir?.

-Deja que tenga un feliz cumpleaños Jacob. Después ya veremos que hacer- Le dije abriendo la puerta lentamente. Tratando de componer mi cara pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Lo escuche murmurar…

-Maldita la hora en que los Cullen volvieron a tu vida y a la de mi hija Bella-

Jacob aviso a toda la manada del asunto. Pero no hicieron nada. Querían a Emily y no estaban dispuestos a arruinarle su día. Pero eso no impidió que miraran con desagrado a Edward siempre que podían. Sue y Charlie no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero preferían que se quedara así y en cuanto a mí. No sabia si gritar, reir, llorar. Pero permanecía sonriendo por Emily.

¿Qué era todo esto? Ni yo lo sabia. Pero contaba los minutos para que la fiuesta se acabara poder hablar con el hombre que tenia el mismo nombre que mi angel.

La fiesta acabo. Y yo estaba impaciente por que Emily regresara de despedirse de el para hablar con Edward… Era tan raro pronunciar ese nombre, era algo irreal.

Despues de la fiesta y de que todos se fueron. Jacob Salió junto con los demás para hablar con Sam, no creían posible que en todo este tiempo. Ninguno de ellos notara la presencia de los Cullen de nuevo en Forks.

Mi corazón palpito loco de miedo y emoción con este ultimo pensamiento. Tal vez solo era el. Pensé tratando de calmarme. Pero lo encontré imposible. Los cullen nunca dejarían a un neófito solo. Por que Edward tenia que ser un neófito.

"y aunque estuvieran aquí. Estoy segura de que el se negó- Pensé con tristeza. …¿pero y si no? ¿ y si acepto venir?- No, no podía pensar eso Yo no tenía ni el derecho de querer verlo. Y el , tal vez ya había encontrado el amor en alguien mas.

-Nunca digas nunca- Dije con amargura. Y el había dicho eso tantas veces, negándose a encontrar a alguien mas. Me toque el corazón. Tratando de sostenerlo. Pero el sonido de la puerta me ayudo a despejar mis ideas. Emily me sonrió, con las mejillas encendidas y un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto en ella pero conocía tanto ese brillo. Que de repente vi mi vida pasar.

Corrió hacia donde estaba y me abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias por este día mama, fue perfecto. –

Yo solo le sonreí, pero recordé que Edward se estaba yendo.

-Tengo que levantar todo. Y mejor lo hago ahorita o después me va a dar flojera.-

-Esta bien, yo voy arriba, quiero hablar con la abuela. Que mal que no haya podido llegar a tiempo-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla dándome las gracias de nuevo y subió corriendo a su habitación. Y en cuanto escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose corrí a la puerta trasera, Buscando a Edward. Corriendo para alcanzarlo. Por fin lo encontré, sentado en su auto. Cambiándole al estéreo. Pero en cuanto me vio. Salió del carro. Sonriéndome muy amablemente.

-Hola señora Black-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Claro- me contesto tranquilo

¿Sabría de que quería hablar? No no podía ser posible, ya era mucha coincidencia que se llamara igal que Edward como para que también pudiera leer mentes. Pero después sonreí divertida .Mi mente era la única que no podía leerse por nadie-

-Eres un Cullen- Dije sin saber bien como comenzar.

-Eso creo- contesto sereno.

-¿mi hija sabe lo que eres?-

-¿usted lo sabe?- ´pregunto sin dejar de estar tranquilo-

-la piel pálida, los ojos dorados. Por supuesto que si-

Sonrió un poco. Pero disculpándose dijo.

-ya se que lo sabes Bella-

-¿y Emily?-

-¿Cree que tu historia se esta repitiendo?- Me pregunto apoyándose en un árbol. Pero su cara no tenía ningún rasgo de burla. Al contrario, de comprensión.-

-Eso me da a entender que conoces que relación tenía con los Cullen- Dije acercándome a el mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Podría decirse que no tuvieron que decírmelo.-

Me le quede mirando sin entender a que se refería. Pero no tardo en explicarlo.

-Tengo un tipo de… don. Cada lugar que veo, cada persona que conozco. Bueno, me entero de su pasado-

Sonreí y después me reí.

-Tenías que ser un Cullen… Pero lo que todavía sigo sin saber es si lo sabe Emily-

Me miro un rato antes de contestar. Pero al final no pudo negarlo.

-Si lo sabe-

Tenía razón, la historia se repetía. Pero entonces me preocupe.

-Se la clase de personas que son los Cullen. Los mejores años de mi vida fueron gracias a ellos. Pero a ti no te conozco Edward, y Emily es mi hija. Y lo único que me importa es protegerla, asi que dime una razón para que no le prohíba verte y no le pida a Jacob que la manada los saque de aquí-

Y su respuesta derrumbo el muro que tenía entre la poca cordura que me quedaba y la realidad.

-Por que la amo tanto como Edward la amo… o la ama-

Deje caer los brazos y agarrándome de nuevo el corazón pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-¿Est… esta aquí?-

-Si Bella, y esta aquí solo por ti-

-


	5. verdades

Ninguno dijo nada.

Y yo simplemente sentí que olvidaba como hablar.

"¡Esta aquí…y por mi! ¡y todavía por mi!" pensé con alegría y grite eufóricamente en mi interior

"Basta" me grito otra vez mi cabeza.

No podía estar contenta, simplemente no podía estarlo… tenia a Jacob y a Emily. ¿Además que pensaba hacer? ¿Correr a los brazos de Edward? Si claro.

-¿Por qué sigue intentándolo?- pregunte con voz dolida al Edward que estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿tu no harías lo mismo en su lugar?- me pregunto como respuesta. Aunque de seguro debía de saber la respuesta mejor que yo.

-No lo se- le mentí tan poco convincente.

Me le quede mirando. Tratando de decidir si hablar o no. Tenia tanto miedo de decir esas palabreas que me habían estado martillando la cabeza desde que supe que Edward… mi Edward, estaba aquí.

Respire muy profundo, una y otra vez y cerré los ojos al habar. Tal vez por miedo. No lo se exactamente.

-¿Puedo…verlo?- solté en un susurro.

-es que el no sabe que estoy aquí Bella, y tampoco lo va a poder saber-

- no entiendo- le dije

Edward suspiro, como tratando de buscar las palabras.

-El no puede leer mi lente y tampoco pueden ver mi futuro-

-¡¿Qué no pueden que?!- grite sorprendida. Todo esto tenia que ser una broma y si lo era era una muy cruel

-En verdad no puede leer mi mente-

Me quede callada, sin ningún sentimiento y mucho menos un pensamiento.

Pero entonces empecé a reírme histéricamente. Y seguí riéndome por un buen rato sin poder parar por que no sabía que más podía hacer. ¿Llorar? Claro que no… al menos no enfrente de el.

-Curiosa coincidencia ¿verdad?- me dijo sonriéndome apenado

-Da miedo- conteste con toda sinceridad

Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero mis pies y mi curiosidad parecían haberse vuelto Piedra.

-¿Cómo es que estas solo siendo un neófito? ¿Nadie sabe que estas aquí?-

-¿Cómo sabes si soy un neófito- me pregunto curioso.

-Por los ojos- le dije acercándome un poco mas a el – Tienes un pequeño matiz carmin, pero por el resto son color dorados. No pudiste haber atacado a alguien sin dejar de tener el color miel. Entonces debes de ser un neófito.

-Eres muy inteligente- me dijo sonriendo.

De repente cerró los ojos y aspiro con mas fuerza el aire que nos rodeaba. Y cunado abrió los ojos me eche hacia atrás al ver como se volvían un poco negros.

-Lo siento- me dijo alejándose el también un poco de mi – soy un neófito prodigio… o al menos eso dice Carlisle- Me encogí al escuchar ese nombre. Me parecía tan irreal – No siento debilidad al estar cerca de los humanos. Pero cuando el olor es irresistible tengo la fuerza de voluntad de controlarme y salir corriendo hacia otro lado. Solo que…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte llena de curiosidad y de intriga.

Me sonrío apenado antes de contestarme y se encogió de hombros

-Tu olor es muy agradable… mas que agradable muy… apetitoso-

-Si, creo que ya había oído eso antes- dije sonriendo para mi. -¿Estas seguro de que puedes controlarte Edward?¿Que hay de Emily?-

-Su olor no es un problema para mí, la verdad no entiendo por que. Es muy agradable, como el tuyo, pero no es tentador. Cuando estoy con ella me reconforta el olor de su sangre pero… ahí algo que simplemente no me deja ni pensar en tomar sangre-

- eso es sorpréndete Edward, y en parte un alivio- lo anime- pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta- no tuve que recordarle nada. El sabía perfectamente cual

-No, nadie sabe que estoy aquí-

-¿ y por que no?-

Edward bajo la cabeza y después me miro evaluando mi expresión.

-Por que no saben que me enamore de Emily-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- le pregunte incrédula- Los Cullen siempre…

-Saben todo – termino de decir – lo se, pero ya te dije que no pueden leer mi mente o conocer mi futuro.-

Me quede pensando por que no le decía a nadie. ¿Tenia otros planes con Emily que tal vez no significaran que ella siguiera con vida?

"No, no con mi hija" Pensé alarmada. Y en cuanto esa idea ocupo toda mi cabeza mire a Edward por primera vez en todo el rato con ira. Los Cullen podían hacer cualquier cosa, menos meterse con mi hija y mucho menos el. No lo iba a permitir.

-Edward me da miedo Bella - me dijo de repente. Sin notar mi mirada de odio. Estaba con la vista puesta en el suelo. Por suerte eso hizo que tampoco pudiera ver como me encogía ante el significado de ese nombre, pero no lo interrumpí. El solo hecho de haber nombrado a Edward, a mi Edward me distraía.

-Edward… ha estado al tanto de tu vida Bella. Conoce a Emily. De hecho, piensa que saco tu belleza, sobre todo tus ojos- dijo sonriéndome – algunas veces piensa que se imagina que es hija suya en vez de hija de tu esposo. Y estoy seguro de que si pudiera, la protegería tanto como tu la proteges. Me da miedo que se entere que me enamore de ella Bella, por que sabe que eso no es nada bueno. Por que va a pensar que va a pasar lo mismo que ya paso, y te ama tanto Bella, que odia el simple hecho de pensar que puedes ser infeliz por que tu hija salga afectada.

Trate de tragarme ese nudo que sentía en la garganta que me dolía pero no tanto como dolía la nostalgia que sentía.

-¿Edward sabe de Emily?- pregunte aun sin poder creerlo. Había algo en eso que me alegraba. Pero también me hacia sentir culpable. El deseaba que fuese su hija, incluso podía sentir el dolor que el alguna vez había sentido. Y eso solo me hizo sentirme mas miserable.

-Incluso parece que la quiere sin conocerla- me dijo Edward pensando – bueno, eso parece

" Basta Bella" Me grite enojada. Lo unico importantes era que Emily estuviese segura. Ademas mi alma ya no sentia poder soportar mas.

Lo mire fijamente tragandome las lagrimas

-Quise a Edward como nunca quise o querre a nadie mas, pero tambien sufri mucho por el. Tal vez mas de lo que alguien puede soportar – trate de sonar calmada, pero una lagrima se dejo caer por mis mejillas lenta y silenciosamente – Ustedes los Cullen son… especiales, la gente mas noble que he conocido. Pero si al final mi hija a a pasar lo mismo que pase yo. En verdad, mejor ni te acerques Edward. Si lo que quieres es empeñarte a estar con ella no va a haber nada que yo pueda hacer … pero- Me quede callada sintiendo el frío aire que golpeaba mis mejillas empapadas ya de bastantes recuerdos- Te lo pido Edward… te lo suplico. Aléjate de ella. Si esto no va a… por favor, no la lastimes, no la hieras para que después ni siquiera pueda ser capaz de disfrutas de otro amor, o para que después lo único que haga sea añorar lo que alguna vez tuvo contigo-

-¿Eso te pasa a ti?- me pregunto con sincera preocupación. Había algo en su mirada, triste que demostraba que a pesar de ser vampiro podía ser humano. Era un buen chico, lo era de seguro. Pero yo lo único que podía ver era el dolor que sentía al pronunciar su nombre. Ese nombre que por mucho tiempo había amado, por mucho tiempo había sufrido y por mucho tiempo había extrañado.

-por favor- fue lo último que pude decir.

-Se quedo callado. Sopesando las palabras que por mas vampiro que fuera no lograba sacar.

-No soy un chico estupido- dijo tranquilo, pero con una intensidad que parecia muy difícil de controlar.

- se que no lo eres Ed…- Trate de decir pero el no me dejo seguir

-y esto que siento no es un amor estupido Bella, amo a Emily. La amo demasiado. Tanto que si me lo pidiera, me iría con gusto y sin pensarlo. Si eso la hace feliz. O me iria por mi cuenta si eso es lo que en verdad es mejor para ella o por que simplemente dejo de quererme… no importa. Pero por favor Bella… Solo necesito una oportunidad para demostrar que lo que mas le conviene no es que me vaya de su lado-

Su voz era tan frágil, tan hermosa, triste y esperanzada a la vez. Pero yo ya no podia soportar mas.

Mira hacia la casa justo detrás de mi y suspire.

-Jacob va a regresar pronto, y si te ve aquí. No va a haber nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar que mi esposo te prohíba ver a Emily.-

Me limpie las lágrimas y me arregle el cabello.

-Gracias Bella-

-No me agradezcas nada-

Edward sabia que no lo decía por ser amable. Lo decía por que no estaba de su lado, pero tampoco estaba en contra.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya- le dije

Edward asintió y se encamino hacia el carro. Pero antes de entrar volvió a mirarme.

-No tienes por que decirme Edward si no quieres ¿Sabes?-

-¿así? ¿Entonces como?-

-Mi segundo nombre es Martín. Es el nombre que tenia cuando era humano. Claro que cuando este Emily te tendré que decir señora Black y tu me tendrás que decir Edward-

-Me parece justo Martín- dije sonriendo un poco.

Se despidió con la cabeza y se subió al carro.

-y respecto a Edward- dijo sacando la cabeza un poco para que yo pudiera escucharlo. – No tienes que pedir verlo, tarde o temprano el va a aparecer ante ti-

Y con eso arranco su carro y se fue. Dejando las hojas levantadas por el viento como su único rastro. Y en cuanto se fue. Regrese corriendo a la casa, subí las escaleras casi tropezándome y entre a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta.

Me metí en la cama lo mas rápido que pude. Tapándome hasta la cabeza, como si eso ocultara mi dolor. Y entonces salieron mas lagrimas, igual de silenciosas pero como torrentes.

Abrieron la puerta y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera mi hija. Ya era muy grande como para llorar como una niña tonta y además no sabia que explicación le iba a dar. Escuche como cerraban la puerta con fuerza. Y entonces supe con alivio que no era Emily, aunque tampoco me alegraba ver a Jake.

Me sacudió por encima de la sabana. Y me agarro el hombro tan fuete que me dolió.

-Tenemos que hablar de tus amigos los muertos-


	6. Edward Cullen

-Cálmate Jacob por favor- le dije cerrando los ojos. La cabeza me dolía por los gritos tan fuertes que daba. Emily se había ido con sus amigas a celebrar el resto de su cumpleaños. Una parte de mi se alegraba de que ella no tuviera que ver esto. Pero la otra parte, la inmadura, estaba enojada con mi hija por dejarme sola con Jake.

-¿calmarme?- me pregunto burlón - ¿CALMARME? MI HIJA, MI EMILY ESTA SALIENDO CON UN CHUPASANGRE. VOLVIERON BELLA, TUS PODRIDOS AMIGOS VOLVIERON Y ME DICES QUE ME CALME-

-BUENO ENTONCES DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA-

-SABIA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR- me grito una vez más. Paseándose de arriba abajo por la habitación y agarrándose el pelo tan fuerte que creí que se lo arrancaría, pero después lo dejo para patear el armario tan fuerte que termino hecho cachitos. Me espante de verlo así, y sin darme cuenta, me fui alejando al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿y entonces que quieres que te diga? YO, no puedo hacer nada para sacarlos.-

-pero si puedes prohibirle a tu hija que lo vea- me dijo – Un cadáver esta saliendo con nuestra hija.

-No le quiere hacer daño Jacob, la quiere de verdad –

-¿tu que vas a saber? - me dijo secamente. Algo en su interior se encendió y empezo a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos.-¿tu sabias?. ¿Sabias que Emily estaba saliendo con el?-

-¿Qué? ¡no! Claro que no.

-¿entonces como se te ocurre decir que la quiere de verdad? La va a ocupar de botana Bella REACCIONA!-

-Los Cullen no cazan humanos y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe-

-¿y eso que importa? Son muertos Bella, los cadáveres no tienen palabra.-

-Edward no lo haría y tu lo sabes- fue todo lo que le dije mirándolo a los ojos. vi. como se quedaba congelado en el lugar.

-¿Entonces de eso se trata? ¿De tu garrapata inmunda no es así?-

-Jacob no empieces-

-Como puede ser que después de 17 años lo sigas queriendo así.

Me pare harta de todo el asunto. Ahora era yo la que tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Me acerqué a el. No me importa que me llevara centímetros de altura, lo mire desafiante.

-¿Me case contigo no?- le dije con voz amenazadora. –Me case contigo y lo deje a el. Tenemos una hija y _nunca_ te he dado motivos para que estés como estas ahorita. Emily esta enamorada y sea un humano o no, tienes que calmarte por que es una adolescente y mucho peor una adolescente enamorada de un vampiro y si le das a elegir Jacob… No dudes que a quien va a elegir va a ser a el en vez de ti.

Por primera vez no dijo nada. Asombrado por mi voz y mis amenazas. Miro alrededor de la habitación, viendo todo menos a mi y después de un rato se acerco a la puerta.

-Sabia que pasaría- dijo bajando la voz. –Sabía que si aparecía de nuevo Cullen no te iba a importar. –Por fin me miro -¿Pero como no puede importarte cuando se trata de tu hija? ¿Tan egoísta eres?-

Cerro la puerta de golpe y escuche como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y salía de la casa dando portazos. Encendió el carro y se fue.

Sus palabras fueron puñales clavados en el corazón ¿Tan egoísta era que no veía el peligro de mi hija?¿ Tanto me importaba Edward que era capaz de dejar todo por quererlo a el ?.

Me salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras corriendo. Pero yo no encendí ningún carro. Yo corrí hacia el bosque, las lagrimas otra vez corrieron mientras sentía todo el dolor que podía sentir

Odie a Jacob, Odie a Edward por dejarme y me odie a mi por ser un monstruo.

Corrí tanto que termine cayéndome, Me golpe en la rodilla y empezó a salir sangre.

No me importo. Como una niña pequeña seguí llorando y lanzando puñetazos a la tierra, al aire, a todo lo que pudiera.

-POR QUE TUVISTE QUE IRTE HE EDWARD- le grite al bosque mientras me reía como histérica. Estaba ya tan lejos de todo que nadie podria oirme, asi que me arriesgue a gritar. -¿VINISTE A VER COMO SOY UN MONSTRUO? COMO PREFIERO DEJAR TODO POR VERTE OTRA VEZ QUE ESTAR CON MI FAMILIA? PUES MIRAME, MIRA LO PATETICA QUE ME VOLVI. HABER SI ASI TE VAS DE NUEVO-

-Bella- sonó la voz detrás de mi, mas triste que la mía. Que gritaba incoherencias.

El corazón se me paro y la garganta se quedo seca.

Escuche como sus pasos se iban acercando a mí. No me moví, no podía, y no sabia que hacer. Tuve miedo de enfrentarlo, tuve miedo de que pudiera verle la misma cara que le había visto cuando yo tenía 17, cuando besé a Jacob por primera vez y lo elegí a el.

-Bella- volvió a decirme. Era el. No era nadie mas, no era una sorpresa parecida como la anterior, sabia que era el. Pero ¿Por qué sentía alegría, miedo, euforia y angustia al mismo tiempo?-

Lentamente gire la cabeza. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su mirada.

-Edward- susurre. Pero no me contesto nada. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en algo mas abajo pero yo no aparte la vista de sus ojos, el color miel se fue transformando en carbón y fue entonces cuando baje la vista a donde la tenia el.

Mi rodilla sangraba, y el no dejaba de verla.

**Hola a todos! disculpen por el retraso y por lo corto del cap. Pero ya queria subir algo nuevo. No he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar pero en cuanto ppueda subire el proximo capitulo!**

**bye **


	7. encuentro, pensamiento y sorpresa

EDWARD:

No había pasado ni un día sin poder recordar el olor de su sangre. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Pero al estar ahí, con su rodilla sangrando me hizo sentir como la primera vez que la conocí.

Seguí viendo su rodilla, no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos. Me agache junto a ella, lentamente para no asustarla. Pero ella no se movió. Agarre su tobillo con delicadeza y me extasíe con lo calido de su piel. Había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado cerca de ella o de algún humano, tanto que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y concentrarme por un rato en el correr frenético de la sangre por sus venas. Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba y de pronto como irradiaba calor de sus mejillas. Pero seguí sin mirarla, concentrado en su rodilla. Era difícil pensar con un aroma con l suyo y con la ponzoña llenándome la boca. Pero pude controlarme.

-Mejor ahí que limpiarla o se va a infectar- le dije -¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

Titubeo al hablar. Su voz no había cambiado, solo lo mínimo para pasar a la madurez. Pero seguía teniendo la misma esencia. Llena de vida aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

-Si pero esta en mi casa- me contesto.

-Voy por el, tu no puedes moverte- le dije soltando suavemente su tobillo.

-No creo que…- me dijo apenada. –No creo que sea…-

-No te preocupes, nadie me vera. Ni siquiera tu esposo- le dije ya de espaldas a ella.

Corrí hacia la casa y abrí rápido la puerta.

El aroma me golpeo, me dolió la garganta y al mismo tiempo me dieron nauseas. Por unas partes de la casa, se olía el inconfundible aroma de Bella, pero por otras, no podía oler nada mas que la asquerosa presencia de Jacob Black y había una mas… un olor tenue. Parecido al de Bella pero no tan apetitoso como el de ella. Sonreí melancólicamente, ese aroma tendría que ser de su hija.

BELLA:

Edward volvió mucho antes de que yo pudiera tranquilizarme, tenía el botiquín en la mano y rápido empezó a curarme. De vez en cuando me pedía perdón cuando me lastimaba un poco. Pero no me miraba, nunca me miraba.

Me sentía rara, de todas las maneras posibles. Quería verlo a los ojos, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, pero el no subía la vista de mi rodilla y de sus manos.

Me conforme con verle el pelo., mas dorado de lo que recordaba. Empecé a subir la mano en un intento de tocarlo pero rápido la retire.

Era una adulta ahora y el seguía siendo un adolescente. No podía hacerlo.

Apreté los puños debajo de la tierra y vi. como sus ojos se posaron rápido en mis manos y después volvieron a mi rodilla. Esperé paciente. En cualquier momento tendría que mirarme. ¿Qué vería en mí? Tal vez perdería el amor en cuanto viera la juventud que ya no tenía. ¿Qué esperaba de mi? O mas bien ¿Qué esperaba yo de el?.

Termino de poner el ultimo curita en mi rodilla y entonces soplo un poco la herida. Me estremecí avergonzada de sentir lo que sentía.

El suspiro antes de mirarme. Tal vez tenia tanto miedo como yo de enfrentarnosel uno al otro…

Entonces subió los ojos hacia los míos.

EDWARD:

-¿Bella?- pregunte inconscientemente. El tiempo le había hecho justicia, una justicia divina diría yo. Regrese 17 años de la vida. Ahora la tenía enfrente, con el mismo espíritu del que estaba enamorado. Con la misma cara de incredulidad que tan bien le conocía.

Alargue la mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Me dejo acercarme más con la mirada. Y ella tampoco la apartó. Y lentamente, toque su mejilla, que al pleno contacto se encendió.

Los dos nos reímos recordando el pasado.

-Hola- me dijo ella en un susurro, la voz se le estaba quebrando.

-Hola- le conteste igual

Entonces cerró los ojos y acerco su nariz a mis dedos. Inhalando el aroma.

Quería besarla, quería acariciar su pelo y acercar su corazón a mi oído. Pero me conforme con tocar su mejilla igual de suave que en el pasado.

BELLA:

Seguía siendo hermoso y su aroma… su aroma era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Recordé todo, recordé el día en que lo conocí, recordé el prado, su piano, sus canciones, sus besos. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mi cara. Tenía 17 años sin derramar una sola. Edward atrapó una y se la llevó a la boca. Todo fue recuerdos, el bosque de pronto se volvió la sala de Edward, con el piano enfrente de nosotros y el tocando mi canción.

Lo rodee con mis brazos, y el empezó a acariciar mi espalda, yo apoye la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Sus brazos en torno a mi me hicieron sentir segura, me hicieron sentir una paz diferente a la que sentía con Jacob o con Emily, esta era una paz adictiva.

Sabía que todo esto estaba mal. Pero aleje los pensamientos a un lugar muy escondido de mi mente

"Solo por hoy" pensé abrazando más a Edward "solo por hoy quiero ser Bella, solo Bella.". Nada de madre, nada de esposa. Solo yo.

-Te he extrañado- le dije sin alejarme de el y sentí como me apretaba más.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado yo-

Nos quedamos horas sentados en uno de los árboles del bosque. Nos dejamos de abrazar para sentarnos el uno enfrente del otro. Pero Edward nunca dejo de agarrar mi mano y yo lo deje todo el tiempo que el quiso. Le conté de mi vida. Sintiéndome una egoísta y una miserable en cada palabra que soltaba. Pero se me hacia tan irreal tenerlo aquí y ahora. Le hable de Charlie, de Sue, incluso de Emily, teniendo cuidado de no mencionar el nombre de Martín en la conversación y pretendiendo que no sabia que Edward la conocía. Por alguna razón sentí que tenía que proteger a Martín. Así que lo hice.

-Esta en la misma preparatoria en la que estuve- le dije todavía hablando de Emily.

-¿Y es parecida a ti?- me dijo recorriendo la línea de mis palmas con sus dedos. Sonreí.

-Un poco, Emily es tímida, pero a veces tiene un genio que hasta yo prefiero alejarme- le dije riéndome- Pero no le gusta leer- le dije haciendo una mueca que lo hizo reír, pero lo hizo tan bajo que casi no lo escuche.

-¿La quieres mucho?- me pregunto serio

-La adoro-

-Es muy bonita – me dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa torcida. Me estremecí – Se parece a ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces?-

-Al entrar vi. una fotografía. Tiene tus ojos –

-Quise ser generosa- le dije en una broma.

EDWARD:

-También vi. la fotografía de recién casados- dije fingiendo tranquilidad y vi como cambiaba de postura, estaba incomoda pero quise seguir – Jacob Black he –

-Lo se-

-Boda lujosa, vestido largo y mucha gente- le dije levantando una ceja y burlándome de ella en silencio

-Ya se- me dijo compungida –fue una pesadilla-

Miro hacia otro lado dudando de algo.. Pero cuando volvió a verme estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y tu no has… ya sabes, conocido a alguien?-

Me reí de su falsa indiferencia. Como había olvidado esos ojos suspicaces que todo querían saber.

-No, tengo que confesar que a decir verdad sigo esperando que te des cuenta de que Jacob es un idiota y vuelvas conmigo- le dije sonriéndole y sonrío conmigo captándome la broma.

Aunque en realidad por eso estaba aquí. Por lo que Alice había visto. ¿Pero como se lo podía decir teniendo Bella una hija?

-¿Lo amas Bella?- le pregunte seriamente. Obligándola a mirarme a los ojos aunque no quisiera. Me sonrío pero su sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-Claro que lo amo-

"Solo que no como a ti"

Moví la cabeza confundido y empecé a mirar por todas partes. Pero entonces volví a mirarla a ella.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- le pregunte alterado.

-Que claro que lo amo-

"pero no como a ti" volví a escuchar su voz sin ver que su boca se moviera. Me pare de donde estábamos sentados, sin poder reaccionar. Era su voz, pero no era ella la que hablaba, eran sus pensamientos.

-Edward perdón por decírtelo, si te incomoda no vuelvo a hablar de eso – me dijo preocupada ante mi reacción pero no pude responderle.

-¿MAMA?¿DONDE ESTAS?...¿MAMA?-

Los dos nos miramos al oir la voz de Emily y por fin pude aclarar mi cabeza. Me miro apenada.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Seria raro explicar por que estoy con un adolescente-

-Ve- le dije sonriéndole. Me miro un rato mas y entonces se fue corriendo pero antes de que se alejara mas la llame.

-Bella-

Se volteo rápido, mirando hacia atrás para ver si Emily no venia.

-¿Puedo regresar?- le pregunte y bajo la mirada.

-No lo se-

Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de salir corriendo y perderse de mi vista.

No perdí tiempo, corrí hacia el carro y lo puse en marcha hacia las afueras de forks. Maneje lo mas rápido que el carro podía ir pero no se me hacia suficiente.

Había escuchado lo que Bella había pensado. Algo que nunca me había pasado, y no solo eso. Había escuchado lo que en 17 años había esperado oír de ella.

Llegue a la casa en lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Había silencio. De voces y de pensamientos. Pero aun así empecé a buscar a Martin. Lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo. Corrí hacia donde estaba y le quite el libro de las manos. Me miro desconcertado pero no me importo.

-vi. a Bella- le dije paseándome de un lado a otro. Note preocupación en su cara. Pero no me importo. Me acerque a el.

-Estaba hablando con ella y de repente… escuche lo que pensaba-

-Pero tu no puedes leerle el pensamiento- me dijo incrédulo

-Ya lo se Martin pero la oí… ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda escuchar lo que piensa-

-No lo creo – me dijo levantándose del sofá y apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, pensando – Carlisle y yo hemos hablado de eso. Yo puedo dejar ver lo que pienso cuando quiera ya lo sabes, Pero por lo que me ha dicho eso solo pasa por el hecho de que soy un vampiro. Una persona normal no podría hacerlo. ¿Estas seguro de que la oíste?-

-Claro que si, le dije desesperado-

-¿Bueno que escuchaste?- me pregunto mirándome impaciente.

-Nada importante- le mentí. –El hecho es que la escuche. La escuche Martin-

-Bueno, tal vez…

Deje de hacerle caso

"Edward" me llamo Alice desde sus pensamientos. "Ven rápido, tenemos que hablar… es Martin"

Escuche sus pasos acercarse hacia donde estabamos y los dos volteamos a ver a Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta

"y la hija de Bella"

La mire y no vi burla ni broma en sus ojos.

Salí con Alice sin dirigirle una palabra a Martin…

**Holaa a todos! gracias por sus reviews =) disfruten el capitulo y comenten por favor. **

**Ya esta llegando lo bueno a la historia no creen? XD **

**besos **


	8. Pasado

EDWARD:

Alice no paraba de conducir

-¿Piensas decirme de una buena vez de que se trata?- le pregunte impaciente

"Espera a que estemos mas lejos" me respondió ella en sus pensamientos.

Salimos completamente de Forks y llegamos hasta las afueras de Port Ángeles.

Se paro en medio de la carretera y salió del carro.

La seguí intrigado, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero no me dejaba entrar en ellos. Estaba pensando mil cosas a la vez. Todas incoherentes. llegamos hasta el comienzo de un bosque y cuando paramos, Alice me miró con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunte una vez mas

-Creo que Martin se trae algo con la hija de Bella.-

-¿Qué?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Creo que tienen una relación-

Simplemente no lograba reaccionar por que no lograba entenderlo, no podía asimilarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Alice?- le pregunte cuando por fin entendí todo y reaccioné -¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?- le dije acercándome a ella y alzando la voz furioso contra ella.

-Tranquilízate Edward- me dijo alzándome un dedo en señal de advertencia. – ya te dije que _creo, _no que lo se. Es solo una suposición, pero una muy seria.-

-¿Y por que lo supones?- Le pregunte tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Esme y yo salimos hace rato por una decoración que ella quería. vi. en el futuro a dos chicas que hablarían de Emily y de su novio. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo, así que rastree el lugar donde estarían esas chicas. Llegue justo a tiempo para escuchar que todos están rumoreando que ella y el nuevo de la ciudad "Edward" han estado muy juntos en las últimas semanas-

-Conoce a Emily- Pensé en voz alta - ¿Pero por que no nos lo dijo?-

-Por que lo matarías- me contesto Alice tranquila.

-_Lo voy a matar- _asegure yo.

-Pero ahí mas Edward- me dijo Alice interrumpiéndome –Esta el hecho de que nunca he podido ver el futuro de Martin... Edward, si fuera cierto lo que los bebes de preparatoria están diciendo de ellos dos. Seria muy lógico el por que no puedo ver el futuro de Martin. Esta ligado con el de Emily.-

Me le quede mirando y después baje la vista meditabundo, preocupado.

-Eso significa que la hija de Bella es una mujer lobo-

-Puede que si puede que no- me contesto Alice encogiéndose de hombros y adelantándose un paso hacia mi. – Emily es descendencia de Jacob. Lo que significa que heredó muchas características del padre. Pero no significa que por ley tenga que ser parte de la manada. Ya conocemos al abuelo de Jacob Black. Sus antepasados han sido hombres lobos pero el fue un hombre común y corriente. Podría también ser el caso de Emily-

-¿Y si no lo es?-pregunte todavía pensativo.-Si resulta ser parte de la manada y también resulta que Martin y ella están enamorados… ¿Qué va a pasar?-

Alice suspiró acomodándose un pequeño mecho de su corto pelo.

-Nada bueno Edward, de eso puedes estar seguro-

Fijo sus grandes ojos en mi, preocupada

-¿Cómo vamos a saber si la hija de Bella es una mujer lobo Edward?-

Yo suspire igual que ella, sintiéndome capaz de hacer algo más.

- Esperando Alice, no nos queda de otra-

Nos quedamos callados, el silencio estaba por todas partes, incluso en su mente. Le agradecí el gesto acercándome a ella y abrazándola, se dejo rodear por mis brazos y le bese el pelo alborotado.

-Gracias por todo Alice… de verdad-

Se alzo de puntas con la gracia de una bailarina y me beso en la mejilla sonriéndome. Había un brillo en su mirada que dejaba ver la curiosidad que sentía pero no le dije nada.

"_¿y bien?_" pensó desesperada.

-¿Y bien que Alice?-

Se deshizo de mi abrazo para mirarme de frente, con la sonrisa de niña traviesa que siempre llevaba puesta y una emoción casi igual de grande que la mía.

-¿Cómo fue?- me preguntó en voz alta _"¿Sigue siendo la de antes?"_

Suspiré cerrando los ojos y contemplando su imagen una vez mas, su mirada suspicaz, su sonrisa, su olor y su piel.

-Mejor Alice- le dije sin abrir los ojos todavía, - mucho mejor-

BELLA.

"_Eres una tonta Bella, UNA TONTA" _, pensaba furiosa y angustiada una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le había contado todas esas cosas a Edward? ¿ Por que lo hacia sufrir conscientemente sabiendo que lo que ahora yo tenia con Jacob, el lo deseaba tener conmigo. Tal vez los hijos no, era absurdo incluso imaginar que podría procrear siendo el un vampiro, pero la vida y el amor que tenia con Jacob…

Apreté con más fuerza el mango de la escalera mientras subía al cuarto de Emily en un intento de controlar las ganas de llorar. Pero para cuando llegue con Emily, ya estaba completamente tranquila, o al menos eso creía yo.

La encontré con la vista fija en un libro que tenia agarrado con tanto cuidado que cualquiera pensaría que era cristal. Pero en cuanto me escucho entrar aparto la vista del libro y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Mama?¿Estas bien?-

_-_Eso creo ¿Por qué?-

-No se, estas con otra cara- me dijo sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿buena o mala?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Perturbadora- me dijo pensando con un gesto que tuve que haber heredado de mí – Hasta tienes un brillo en los ojos que nunca te había visto-

Me limite a acariciar su pelo una y otra vez para no contestar.

-¿Te gusto tu día?- le pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Mucho mamá, gracias- me dijo sonriendo y mirando el libro que todavía traía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta. Algo ya temía yo.

EMILY.

Trate de ocultar la mirada y ni quise enfrentarme a los ojos curiosos de mamá. Edward una vez me había dicho que para las personas que mas conoces y quieres no tienes secretos, no por que se los cuentes todos. Si no por el simple hecho de que te conocen tanto que no necesitan que les cuentes que pasa por tu cabeza. Ahora mamá ya conocía a Edward y ella nunca se quedaba con la duda.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños- le dije – Edward me lo dio-

No entendí por que se ponía incomoda con ese nombre pero tampoco le pregunte y unos segundos después volvió a tener la cara de siempre.

-Y yo que creía que no te gustaba leer- me dijo – voy a decirle a ese Edward que te regale mas libros haber así el te convence-

-Esque no es cualquier libro- le dije –El escribió la historia-

Sonrió mirando hacia otra parte

-Una vez tuve un novio, Sabia tocar el piano y la primera vez que conocí a su familia, me enseño una canción de cuna que había hecho solo para mi- dijo mama con nostalgia

-Edward también sabe tocar el piano- le dije recordando que el me lo había dicho. Pero dice que no es tan bueno como un hermano que tiene, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu novio? Nunca me habías contado de el-

Dudo en decirme o no, lo supe por su mirada perdida y sus labios apretados, la conocia muy bien como para no saber sus gestos. Pero al fin hablo.

-Se llamaba Edward-

-Wow – le dije sorprendida – esas si son coincidencias-

-coincidencia seria poco- escuche que dijo mas para si misma. Quise preguntarle por que lo decía pero preferí preguntarle otra cosa.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- pregunte queriendo saber mas de su pasado, Papá siempre me hablaba de su vida cuando todavía no me tenia, de sus días en La Push, de sus antiguas novias, pero aunque nunca dejáramos de hablar mama y yo, nunca me había contado mucho de su pasado. Sentía que era una oportunidad para conocerla mas allá de sus libros favoritos, de su forma de ser, de sus muecas.

-Aquí, en Forks- contesto mirándome para ver mi reacción. No dije nada me limite a acomodarme en la cama en señal de que siguiera contándome interpreto mi curiosidad y siguió.- Viví con tu abuela hasta tener la edad que tienes ahora, después ella se caso con Phil y yo sentí que necesitaba un tiempo para que pudieran estar completamente solos, entonces decidí venir a vivir con Charlie…

BELLA.

-Lo conocí mi primer día de clases- le dije a Emily tratando de ocultarle mi mirada. Recordaba todavía ese día. Sus ojos negros como el carbón y el odio con el que me vio. –No le agrade mucho, bueno, no le agrade para nada- le dije suavizándole las cosas – y y trato de evitarme por unas semanas. Pero algo lo hizo empezar a acercarse a mi y conocerme y nos enamoramos-

-¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?- me pregunto Emily todavía intrigada por mi historia.

-No mucho, llevábamos seis meses juntos cuando su familia decidió mudarse y el se fue con ellos- conteste con la voz ahogada y sin darme cuenta, termine con la mano en el pecho, cuidando que no se fueran a caer los pedacitos de corazón que yo creía ya remendados. –Estuve triste por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero cinco meses después regresó, y yo lo acepte de nuevo, estuvimos juntos por un año y después… bueno, elegí a tu padre-

-¿Entonces dejaste a tu novio por mi papa?- me pregunto Emily-

-Algo así, Jacob Lo conocí casi al mismo tiempo que Edward, y cuando el se fue, Tu padre fue mi apoyo.-

-¿Por eso lo elegiste?-

Me quede callada, ¿Cómo podía contestar esa pregunta si no yo misma sabia por que había hecho lo que hice.

-Si- le mentí sonriéndole, aunque no sabia que tanto tenia eso de mentira y que tanto tenia de verdad, por el momento era un punto muerto, algo que no era ni pi ni pa.- Pero ya basta de mi- le dije sonriéndole –te toca-

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunto confundida-

-Contarme, ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?- le dije confundida de usar tantas veces el mismo nombre para dos personas distintas.

-Fue raro- me dijo pensando. – Se mudo aquí con toda su familia hace un mes y toda la escuela lo conoció, ya sabes que aquí las novedades son bien recibidas y además… - dijo sonrojándose- Edward es mas que guapo-

-¿Cómo si no fuera humano no?- le dije con toda intención. Vi como se turbaba por la pregunta en un chiste interno. _"Claro que no es humano" _seguro era lo que estaba pensando pero lo único que me contesto fue

-Exacto-

-¿Y después?- le pregunte.

-Un día se me acerco en la clase de Ingles, "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" me pregunto y le dije que si. Pero entonces todo mundo empezó a mirarnos y las chicas del salón me miraban con tanto odio que pensé que si me hablaba de nuevo me iban a matar. Pero solo se sentó, se le cayo el lápiz hasta mis pies, lo levante y se lo di y ni las gracias me dio. De ahí me ignoro toda la clase como si no existiera. Pensé que era de esos engreídos que solo alardean de lo guapos que son. Pero en la salida, cuando iba regresando a la casa a pie (el día en que papa no pudo ir por mi y tu estabas en Port Ángeles) me alcanzo a unos cuantos metros fuera de la escuela y se ofrecio a llevarme… y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

-Si creo que si- le dije. Que tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo parecidas eran nuestras historias pensé en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

-¿Lo quieres mucho Em?- le pregunte sin burlas ni bromas y ella me miro de la misma manera. No necesite que me contestara, la intensidad de su mirada, la forma en la que abrazaba el libro contestaban lo mejor que se podía contestar mi preguntar. Pero como si Em no supiera que ya había entendido todo me contesto.

-Creo que si… mucho-

Suspire. Preguntándome la hora en la que mi hija había dejado de ser una niña y una chica tímida para convertirse en una nueva versión de mi, con los ojos mas brillantes y la mirada perdida pensando en Martín, me dio miedo de lo que pasaría después ¿Y si le pasaba exactamente lo que a mi me paso? ¿Cómo soportaría verla derrumbarse si el decidía irse por el bien de Emily? Yo mas que nadie sabia el dolor que tendría pasar y que nada de lo que se hiciera podría regresarla a la vida con las ganas de seguir viviendo sin Martín.

Me pare de la cama y me acerque a ella abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-Los ojos miel son los mas hermosos y también los mas peligrosos- le dije en un susurro antes de besarla e irme dejándola con la duda.

Jacob decidió llegar a la casa hasta la madrugada. Mientras me quede sentada mirando a la ventana esperando el momento en que lo viera entrar por la puerta. No sabia que decirle ni como mirarlo, los dos teníamos la culpa aunque no supiera de que. Al menos mi culpa estaba en seguir queriendo a Edward como lo quería cuando tenía 17 años. Pero no sabia que hacer, amaba a Jacob también, había sido y era el rayito de luz que siempre sentía necesitar. Pero Edward… Edward era mucho mas y sin embargo había decidido estar con Jacob.

Jake entro ala habitación sin saber a donde mirar. Y yo espere a que decidiera mirarme a mí. Vi con calma como se ponía la pijama, como acomodaba su pelo y se acostaba en la cama, con los fuertes y rojizos brazos apoyados en la cabeza.

-¿Y Emily?- pregunto viéndome por fin.

-Dormida, mañana tiene escuela y no quiso faltar- conteste viéndolo a los ojos también.

Me extendió los brazos en señal de querer abrazarme y me acerque a el. Me acomode

A su lado, sintiendo el calor de sus brazos.

-Perdón por las cosas que dije esta tarde- me dijo besándome el pelo.

No le conteste, como decirle algo cuando habia estado toda una tarde con Edward recordando los viejos tiempos. Me dedique a estar abrazada a el y arrullarme

-Esque te amo tanto da pavor pensar que puedo perderte por ese maldito chupasangre-

Y ahí estaba mi Jake, con el temor de un niño de cinco años. Y con la juventud de hace 17 años. Lo bese con el amor que sentía por el y me respondió con pasión como siempre lo hacia. Y empezamos a dejarnos llevar.

Lo quería, quería a Jacob. Pero entonces ¿ por que sentía que lo traicionaba a el y a Edward haciendo el amor con el? No podía alejar de mi mente la cara de Edward mientras Jacob me recorría la piel con el amor intacto. Me sentía lo peor que podía haber en esta tierra con Jake a mi lado pero Edward en mis pensamientos. Me olvide del presente, e con quien estaba y de con quien estaría por mucho tiempo mas. Simplemente me aleje de la realidad y mi mente se preocupo por recordar la platica con Edward, sus manos frías tocando mi mano y sus ojos mirando cada punto de mi cara.

Cuando volví a la realidad yo ya estaba apoyada en el pecho de Jacob, y sin darme cuenta derrame una lagrima que alcance a atrapar antes de que el se diera cuenta. Pero regresar a la realidad me dolió, mas por las palabras que me dijo.

De ser el amante tierno y lindo que era algunas veces, volvió al ogro que me sacaba de quicio.

-No se como, pero Emily no vuelve a ver a ese muerto Bella, el que estemos ahorita aquí acostados como si nada no cambia las cosas respecto a mi hija. Que te quede claro.-

Sentí la rabia crecer dentro de mi pero trate de controlarme, no ganaría nada dejándome llevar por el coraje que sentía.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada Jake, Emily esta enamorada y ella decide que hacer-

Sentí como su respiración se paraba en un golpe frenético y cuando alce la vista, Jacob me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo es posible?- me dijo riéndose, apartándome de el y apretando los puños.- Eres una tonta Bella, - dijo levantándose de la cama y agarrando su almohada. Se acerco a la puerta sin mirarme hasta que llego al umbral –Una TONTA- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soltar un portazo.

Yo me quede acostada, aun con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en la puerta que acaban de cerrar. Pero no tarde en volver en mí. Me acomode a mis anchas en la gran cama matrimonial disfrutando de todo el colchón para mi sola. Me acurruque con las sabanas y sonreí para mis adentros.

-Vete al diablo Jake- pensé en voz alta cubriéndome mas con la colcha y dejándome caer por el sueño.

De pronto escuche una risa que yo sabia la conocía a la perfección, Tan hermosa e irreal que mas que risa parecía una música angelical, me pare rápido, tan rápido que sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas y busque por todas partes. Cuando voltee a la ventana, solo vi la cortina ondulándose como si alguien hubiera pasado por allí.


End file.
